Odi et Amo
by Ruha-Raw
Summary: one-shot(?)... Las cosas que odias pueden cambiar... verdad?


**Desclaimer: **** Los unicos dioses que poseen SP son Matt Stone e Trey Parker... yo solo me comienzo a divertir manchando el nombre de los personajes... XD Si,...y esta cosa no esta hecha en fines de lucro y yo no gano nada...**

CRAIG Tucker odia el café.

Lo odia desde que ese día en el kindergarten, un puto niño de la primaria que cree su amigo, le da de tomar café. Café con sal, para ser exactos.

El sabor amargo , salado y repugnante le entra en su sistema. Olor de pura esencia de café mexicano ( lo viene a saber después por boca del mismo hijo de puta), se mescla al sabor y va a chocar violentamente contra el lobo frontal del cerebro de un pequeño de 5 años, y no del bastardo Craig que ya desde mucho antes te demostraba lo que pensaba de ti con su típico dedo medio.

Siente su estomago inquirir súbitamente la expulsión del liquido -aunque si todavía no lo ha injerido. Lo siente, pero haciendo su gesto imaginario lo bloca, y lo ignora y traga y cierra los ojos y respira ondo. Abre los ojos, mira con odio al idiota ese, y le dispara una fuerte patada en los huevos.

—Hijo de puta— suena su voz nasal y monótona. Y lo deja botado en el suelo llorando, no sin antes de haberle escupido en la cara.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y ese asquero sabor quedaría estampado en el por siempre.

Por eso, prefiere mil veces mas, una taza tibia de leche... Cremosa, blanca y pura leche.

-

Craig Tucker también odia Tweek.

Tweek Tweak.  
Aquel esquincle nervioso, adicto al -argh!- café.

Odia ese olor que deja al pasar. Odia aquella histeria que lo hace llegar a la crisis nerviosa por una puta taza de esa cosa, y que es capaz de desalmarse por probar esa bebida.

Odia ser su amigo, siendo conciente de su problema. Ya superado el pleito de aquel día en cuarto de primaria, en donde llegaron al hospital.

Lo odia. Aunque si sabe que la culpa es de el mismo por tener la manía de estar siempre junto a Tweekers.  
Mierda, si.

Odia estar a solas con èl, pero el jodido projecto de grupo no se hace automáticamente. Seria peor si hubieran ido a casa de los Tweak. Absolutamente.

Sentado a su lado, Tweek no deja de tamburelar la mesa con sus dedos. No deja de moverse inquieto en su lugar. No deja de temblar mas de lo normal.  
Craig lo mira disimuladamente, mientras el rubio no deja de pasar los ojos por todas sus cosas y volver desesperadamente a su termo -que Craig sabe esta lleno de café.  
Impaciente, Tweak comienza a murmurar cosas mordiendose el labio inferior.

Craig ve una pequeña línea carmín colar de esa boca, pero Tweek parece no darse cuenta.

No piensa, y se queda fijando a ese muchacho sin pestañear.

—Porque no tomas? —pregunta derrepente, a lo que su amigo da un pequeño brinco de susto.

Esos ojazos se clavan en lo suyos. Lucidos y tristes ojos. Mierda!

—N-no. Se quh-que tu o-odi-Arg odias el café. Y a-además ha-hace duh-daño—

baja los ojos y pide perdón. — soy un perdedor — susurra después.

No, es demasiado.

Por eso Craig se gira hacia Tweek mirandolo seriamente, toma el termo, lo destapa y lo lleva a los labios de su rubio amigo- evitando tocar la pequeña herida que se ha hecho-, que lo mira perplejo, pero no tarda en abrir los labios para que su amigo le diera de beber.

Un intenso cambio de miradas es cortado por Tweek, que siente aquel nectar bajarle lentamente por la garganta, y cierra los ojos para degustar mejor el sabor.

Tucker no sabe cuando ha sido el instante en que ha dejado de respirar, o el momento en el que ha realizado que quiere ser el pico del termo.

De pronto Tweek abre los ojos. Grandes y relucientes se posan en los de su amigo, que siente el rostro arderle, el pulso a mil y el miedo que los putos latidos de su corazón se escuchen en esa silenciosa habitación.

Mierda. No puede mas. Deja el termo en las manos del rubio, que solo se lame los labios en busca del liquido sobrante, ya menos tembloroso.

— Yo no se, Tweekers, como puede gustarte esa cosa... Es repugnante— susurra volviendose a sus apuntes olvidados, ante la sorprendida mirada.

—guh-gra...cías, Craig—murmura el rubio, escondiendo un sonrisa al girar hacia sus ojas.

Y en susurros el trabajo continua.

Si, definitivamente: odia el café. Pero odia aun mas a Tweek porque inconsientemente, ante la insaputa de los dos, insista al pobre Craig el deseo de probar ese "repugnante" liquido...

Y, con una ultima mirada de soslayo, Craig olvida lo que ha pensado...

Eso es lo que el piensa.

Mierda!.

**Notas: Wahooooooooooooooo! que decir! estoy super contenta porque este es mi primer fic en el fantastico mundo de South Park! siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**sehhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**siiiii maldita sea! me siento realizada... de verdad... antes de la fin del mundo esperaba hacer uno de qualquier pareja del mundo de SP**

**espero estar a la alteza de este fandom. Se aceptan todo tipo de cosas xD! **

**PACE AND LOVE**


End file.
